Various geographic information programs and systems have been developed for presenting users with geographic and geospatial information. Such maps and related services can provide users with options to view street maps, satellite based maps, other spatial metadata (such as directions and traffic details) relating to a geographic region of interest (ROI). Additional static information can also be presented to a user at a fixed location on or adjacent to map. However, the type and manner in which information can be presented in relation to the map is seemingly limited in view of the amount of information and data that may exist.